Up To No Good
by gluconeogenesis
Summary: What Lovers Do...
1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Up to no good**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling.

Contains mature/ sexual content!

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place**

The feeling hit Harry later than expected: He was free. Liberated. No more quests, no more war. The feeling of death creeping around every corner had subsided.

It has been six months since he had died, come back to life, defeated Voldemort, destroyed the Elder Wand and put his life as the Chosen One to rest. At first it had felt thrilling, the vast majority of possibilities he now had. The fact, that after all the darkness he could finally face the bright side of life. Ron and Hermione, being wildly in love after escaping death so closely side by side these past years, had completely vanished. Every once in a while, Harry had gotten a letter, delivered not by Hedwig, but a different, ordinary post owl each time.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Tokyo is amazing! You wouldn't believe the literature here. Of course, Ron claims I'm crazy for wasting away in the Kita-Ku Library instead of spending every waking minute around the Sirukaa Pitch, a Japanese kind of Quidditch, with him. We're so unbelievably happy and we have some news to share when we get back, although we cannot say when that will be. Our next stop will be Romania, to go see Charlie! Not too crazy about the dragons, to be honest, but it shall be worth it!_

_Miss you! Ron of course says Hi!_

_Hermione_"

Harry, quite on the contrary, had been blissfully staying in one spot, with Ginny. He did not miss travelling, he was thoroughly enjoying the comfort of the known and being around his girlfriend.

It was as if all the tension, all the longing Harry had felt for the pretty redhead during his hunt for the horcruxes had built up to an extent that was almost painful. This was most obvious in all the accounts he had been around Ginny ever since they had fought in the battle of Hogwarts. She had of course been constantly around, and he wanted to constantly be around her with her warmth and comfort. He had done a pretty good job at restricting himself and his physical need to _have_ her. Right after the battle of Hogwarts Ginny had been tormented with nightmares that often led to her waking up screaming and terrified while coping with the loss of her brother, Fred. The Weasleys, though usually tough and stable, were all struggling immensely with this. Harry, too, had felt as if he had lost a sibling, for Fred being around ever since he was 11 years old. Some nights, sitting in the burrow, Mrs. Weasley would try to distract herself by cooking feasts comparable to those at Hogwarts. When the last dish had been emptied and everyone had put down their fork, silence fell around the table and the spot where Fred would sit served as the quiet reminder: Despite all the relief and peace that Voldemort's downfall had brought, there was destruction and pain sacrificed along the way.  
With time, the physical and emotional wounds began, maybe not to heal, but to mend in a way that they were no longer unbearable. The promise of a new tomorrow left most of Harry's surroundings and himself in a state of hope and the thought that there was fun to be had and a life to lived.

Professionally, this meant that he could finally go after being an auror, something Harry had dreamed of a long time ago. With him being the one to defeat Voldemort, he naturally had no issues being accepted into a training program taught by the ministry. Of course, they too were in shackles after the chaos the Death Eaters had caused in their parliament and consequently, Harry was promised a placing in the program once it had been reinstated. He was told this might take a while and left him with lots of free time on his hands. Ginny had been offered the chance to study at St. Mungo's to be a healer and while, in Harry's eyes, with her nourishing mentality she seemed a perfect fit for the profession, she remained undecided for now. Together they had taken up the rather grand project of renovating Grimmauld Place. They had started by moving the rude painting of Sirius' mother to the deserted attic. Harry was quite surprised by Ginny's talent for furnishing and decorating the place after he had gotten done with some reparations, more major than minor. It turned out beautifully: the high ceilings and the dark wooden floors which stood in contrast to freshly painted, bright walls and warm, cozy furniture.

It was a cold November night in London when Harry sat in front of the fireplace in the master bedroom which still smelled of the new wooden bed Ginny had picked up yesterday and transported here by a downsizing charm she had perfected through the process of renovation. He had just read Hermione's letter and laughed, thinking about awe-struck Ron watching Japanese Quidditch when he felt arms hugging him from behind.

'What's so funny?', whispered Ginny in his ear and gave him a kiss on his temple.

Harry handed her the letter, 'Your brother'.

After skimming over it, she let out a laugh, 'I'm sure they are having the time of their life! I'm guessing the library and Quidditch stuff's all made up and they don't ever leave their bed, the way they were all over each other before they left!'

He furrowed his brows and shook his head, the thought of his two friends in bed together being too much, although very probable. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the giant bed they had already spent a couple of nights in, 'What do you think, reckon we can beat them?'. With these words, she threw herself on the lavender sheets, her physique so strikingly beautiful to Harry it was hard to push away the thoughts he had been avoiding all this time. She was slender and her features elongated, but overall, she still remained petite with curves in all the right places. "Her hips…", his mind began to spin.

'Are you sure?', he asked quietly, standing at the end of the bed, their knees touching, his hand resting on the side of her thigh.

'Yes.', she replied immediately, 'I know, I have been asking for quite a lot of patience, Harry.' She sat up and continued, intertwining her hands with both of his, 'It was just … too much, at first. All of the change and my family… I just couldn't consider ever feeling happy again. But I was always sure of _you_. Rebuilding our home made the lightness come back and…', her voice determined and her eyes fixed on Harry's, she said, 'it made me want you… really want you.'

There was a moment of silence and then suddenly, there was no doubt between them. Harry felt a part of him waking up, he had put to sleep for the past few months.  
He pulled her up to her feet, his face inches from hers. When he cradled hers in his hands and travelled with his thumb across her bottom lip, it left a burning sensation in his finger. She smelled delicious, warm and inviting, it brought up all the best feelings in him, like fun nights with friends in the Gryffindor common room, like Christmas at the burrow. And then there was this one sensual note, which left him wanting more.

He took a sharp breath and sank his hand in her hair, red as fire and pulled her mouth onto his, their lips devouring each other. Their kiss fueled his passion in a way he never knew before. It was so fundamentally different than the shy little kisses they had shared before. It was a raging force of nature and his lips met hers so perfectly, it ironically seemed to him the most magical thing. As they came up for air, he still held her head and they rested their foreheads against each other.

As their eyes met, Ginny smirked and in a little move turned Harry around, now facing the bed, her warm body resting against his back. He felt her pull her wand and with a little nudge of it, not using magic, pushed him onto the bed, leaving him lying on his stomach. In awe, he turned around to face her. She towered over him and he consumed her sight, dressed in a tight black turtle-neck, layered over a skirt and tights that showed her leg shape in a way that made him feel a surge below his belt.

Slowly, Ginny climbed on top of him, pushing up her skirt, making sure to take a seat directly where he wanted it most. He sat up to have his lips meet hers as she intertwined her legs behind his back, pushing herself closer against him to which Harry felt himself getting harder by the second. As though she was a legilimens, Ginny threw Harry's torso back into the sheets and started scooting back towards his belt with her face. Carefully, she opened his jeans, already presenting an impressive bulge.

It did not take long for her to rid him of his briefs and Ginny was speechless at the sight of his ready member. When she found words, she grinned back up at Harry and almost inaudibly whispered, 'The Chosen One? More Like the Well-Endorsed One.', to which he couldn't help but throw back his head with a nervous laugh. Ginny of course took her time in getting up from the bed, fully pulling off his pants and boxers, and getting rid of her tights in the process. As she climbed back up on the bed and lay down next to Harry, he took off his shirt and was about ready to die for her to touch him down below.

Their kiss became more forceful and his hand began travelling over her bare, soft legs, all the way up to her chest, still covered in the sweater.  
'Take it off', Harry demanded, sounding harder than he had wanted to.

It seemed to suit her and like a good girl, she tossed it off the bed after pulling it over her head. Underneath was black lace, that was so transparent, Harry could see her nipples shine through clearly. H reached for her wand, which luckily served him right in making the bra fly off. Her breasts were as glorious as expected, warm and full and perky, they fit his hand perfectly and he could feel her nipples harden in his palms as he grabbed them, hard. A moan surfaced out of Ginny's mouth as he did so and it prompted her to finally take a leap of heart and form her hand around his erection.  
To her, who has fooled around with a fair number of boys before, she had expected the actual bulge she only ever felt covered by pants, to feel different. She had not expected it to feel this delicious. Slowly her hand started travelling up and down and Harry's appreciation came clear with little ebbs of moans escaping his mouth in between their kisses.

The fire between them sending sparks, he moved his hand under her skirt and to that gorgeous ass of hers he had been unconsciously eyeing for weeks in most compromising positions due to all the handy work around the house they chose to take on, without using magic. A slight slap on it led to Ginny giggling in his ear, the sound sending goosebumps down his spine and him grabbing it to pull her even closer. The entirety of their bodies enclosed, Harry pulled her leg upwards, around his torso, leaving his fingers free to find their way between her legs.

Ginny's black lace thong and skirt was quickly pulled of and he started slowly, carefully stroking her swollen lips. They were soft and warm and she moaned in his ear as he caressed her. It was obvious she wasn't satisfied with him touching her not quite, but a little off of where she wanted him to. This of course had been the effect Harry had been aiming for and as she pushed herself more and more into his fingers, he finally gave in and traced two fingers right along the warm opening. As he slid one finger gently deep into her sex and placed his thumb on her pearl, she began moaning in a way that drove him mad. His naked erection bore hard into her thigh which she acknowledged and started again to enclose it in her hand, adjusting to the rhythm Harry was performing on her.

He was surprised by how wet she was, his fingers drenched in her sweet serum, his throbbing touch visibly sending electricity through her body. His touch was becoming faster, harder and as he created more and more pressure and friction, Harry could feel Ginny being sent into climax. As she did so, she pushed herself onto Harry and audibly let him know he had done a good job, but he was not done yet. When she was almost coming down from her high, he pushed himself down, trailing his mouth along her torso and in between her legs. He wanted to suck every last bit of her delicious juice out of her and began doing so by enclosing her clitoris in his mouth, creating pressure, making her scream. While flicking his tongue, he slipped his finger inside her. First one, then two, then three, stretching her and getting her ready where Harry was eager to insert his hardening shaft in just a little while. As he kept his lips steadily sealed around her pearl he felt her muscles starting to tighten around his fingers deeply plunged inside of her. She leant forward while sighing in synchronization to her orgasm, pulling on Harry's hair. He came up for air and scooched up next to Ginny who lay there exhausted but with a look of want still resting in her eyes. After he performed a quick clean-up spell on his face sticky with his girlfriend's juices, he kissed her a little more tenderly.

‚That was brilliant.', she sighed in his ear, before adding, ‚I want you, now. Every inch.'  
The syllables sounding like music in Harry's ear with his erection so extensive, it started to hurt a little and he could feel the blood pulsing. He slipped one arm under Ginny's shoulder blades and another underneath her legs and half lifted her to place her properly on the bed. They were now facing the headboard, instead of laying sideways on the giant bed. He wanted to do this right, he knew it was both their first time and she was so special to him. Trying hard to restrict himself he parted her legs gently by pushing himself between them while leaning in with his face closely to her's.

‚Please...', Ginny sighed in his ear with the strongest undertone of desire in her voice.  
Harry grabbed his hard shaft and slowly tipped it against her clitoris, making her squeal and moan while starting to rub it against there in a circular motion. As Ginny started to tense up once more he started pumping his member in unison with the friction he created on her little pearl. As she started losing herself for the third time around, Harry quickly changed the position of the tip of his erection a little more down below, grabbing her by the waist and, without a warning, pushing himself all the way inside of her. Ginny was shaking and moaning uncontrollably for Harry had utilized the slicing pain of losing her virginity perfectly by pairing it with her climax which in result led to her feeling wave after wave after wave rushing through her body. She felt herself being held tight, which only made her feel every inch of him more intensively. With each one of her multiple orgasms, Harry felt her pristine slit tighten around his rock-hard member, making him increase speed and decrease the gentleness. Ginny, he noticed, was very much into the rough play and as he pounded her thoroughly, slamming himself into her, she audibly reacted, ‚Harder". Harry rose his upper body, sat back on his knees and pulled her up by grabbing her by her hips hard, pushing himself deep into her wide spread legs. His hand wandering to her gorgeous breasts and down to her slit, where he pushed his thumb directly onto her clitoris. The pressure of this sensation compared with the intensity of his girth inside her, she felt her orgasm building up, Harry's breathing starting to appear more shallow and fast. As he felt her tighten up once more, he slammed into her, hard, releasing his semen as deep inside of her as he could, feeling the warm and satisfying heat spreading through his girlfriend. When he pulled out, his cream slowly dripped out of her swollen, flushed lips.

Panting, blushed and happy, Ginny looked up at Harry, burying her face in her red hair. Quite overcome by exhaustion himself, he lay down next to her, spooning her glorious body from behind, pulling the sheet over their intertwined bodies.  
"That was…", she began, "… bloody brilliant." They both let out a laugh, Harry kissing her neck and hair. "I know," he growled, "if I had known, you felt _this _good… every fantasy I ever had about you back at Hogwarts would have driven me even more wild. The Boy's dormitory was not the best place to think about my sexy best friend's sister, believe me."

Ginny smiled, looking a little proud, pushed her backside a little closer up against his front.  
"Stop." Harry warned quietly, feeling his erection building back up, "You'll make me want to do it again."  
"Would this help?", Ginny asked innocently, turning around, reaching for her wand. With a quick Transfiguration spell, she was suddenly not naked anymore, but in her complete Hogwarts uniform. She had even gotten her hair to look the same exact way she had used to fix it back in their sixth year. The only exception was that instead of the thick black, rather unattractive panty hose the school made the girls wear, she wore fine, lacey over-knee stockings and upholstery underneath her slightly lifted skirt that revealed that otherwise, she was bare.

Harry was speechless, her sight reminding him so much of his deepest fantasies back at Hogwarts. Ginny eyed him intently and said, serious as ever, "I want you to fuck me, Harry Potter. I want you to fuck me hard." To this, Harry left out a quiet laugh, beyond surprised by this dirty, exciting new side of his girlfriend. It also, however, activated the lion inside him, trailing his bait, dangling it inside his claws. He grabbed Ginny by the hem of her skirt, which, because of his aggressive touch, ripped open at the side. "Oops.", he chuckled, but in reality, he did not care. He did not care about anything other than pushing himself inside of her once more. Feeling the warmth and perkiness of her opening around his shaft. Turning her on her stomach, he quickly pushed the skirt up, baring her round, peachy ass. Kissing her lower back, her cheeks. He pushed both his hands underneath her hips, finding their way between her legs while caressing the back of her legs with his lips. Ginny reacted to Harry's touch by pushing her butt up even higher, arching towards him.

With one hand he clasped her cheek, clawing it even, to which he felt a surge of lust, watching her skin turn pink in the places he handled her a little roughly. All the while his girlfriend was close to climax as his other hand massaged the front of her area sloppily, but apparently, efficiently. She was so close, he could feel her tensing up to his touch. Just before she was so close, he stopped, leaving her dangling on the edge, begging for him to continue. "Please…", he heard her voice muffled in the pillow. Pulling her around, he turned around, pushing himself in her face, Ginny willingly enclosing his hard member in her mouth while he was now facing her dripping wet slit. He devoured it with his mouth, sucking hard on her clitoris, pushing his tongue back and forth, flicking it from side to side. Her tension he had just felt started building up again until she was just one touch of his tongue away from coming as he, again, stopped. Almost with a crying desire she moaned painfully while her lips, tongue and throat worked up and down his erection. "You've been a good girl.", he said, almost inaudibly and got back to business.

Pushing his fingers deep inside her opening, he again, built up suction, sending Ginny into a spiral of multiple orgasms. She expressed them my sucking harder and harder on his shaft, almost intolerably good. Pulling out of her mouth, turning around and bringing her on her back side once more, he pulled up her hips and entered her sex from behind causing her orgasm to intensify. Slapping and pulling apart her cheeks allowed Harry to enter her even deeper, pumping hard, the tight wet hole feeling like paradise. Harry's hand travelled around her hips to her pearl which by now was swollen and glistening from her juices.

He pulled out for a moment, rubbing his tip along her lips until Ginny grabbed the sheet so hard, her knuckles turned white and pushed himself back into her. He couldn't believe how delicious she felt, with every stroke her walls succumbed around him. Just when he felt himself being close to pouring himself into her, she pulled away from him. Laying herself flat on the back in front of him, taking his shaft in her hands and saying, sweetly, "I want you to cover my uniform. I want you all over me."  
And as she stroked him, he pushed himself in her hands hard, leaning down a bit and grabbing her hair, tugging on it softly, as he exploded. His expensive, privileged juice landing perfectly on her clean, crisp white blouse and black skirt. The thought of what he was doing intensified his climax, coming on this sexy Gryffindor was a dark fantasy he had in the back of his mind more than once and her actually wanting and enjoying it was, well, pure gold. Exhausted and happy, he collapsed next to her, cradling her face, her face happy, glowing, "That was hot."


	2. The Restricted Section

**Up To No Good**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling.

Contains mature/ sexual content!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Restricted Section**

Hermione felt the cold winter air infiltrate the layers of her dress, even through Harry's invisibility cloak she had _lent_. She was determined to call it a loan instead of stealing for this all felt very untypical for her usual rule abiding persona already. The corridors of Hogwarts were swept empty after the Yule ball, though the spirit of dancing, laughter and love still lingered, so it seemed.

'The library. 2 o'clock. Sharp.", she had hushed in Viktor's ear just one hour prior, while executing the official good-byes and what-a-pleasures after dancing the night away at this event on Christmas eve.

It felt incredibly scary and risky to her, but oh, did it make her feel alive. Her and Viktor had continuously gotten closer these last weeks, him watching her study and read. His hard, tough demeanor softened every time their eyes met. It gave Hermione the feeling of truly being unique. He kept up this façade towards everyone else, but not her. He let himself be someone entirely different then the strong quidditch celebrity everyone fancied and that, aside from his astonishing muscular physique, made her swoon more than she would usually allow herself. Tonight, she would throw all her principles overboard, she wanted him to have her. Completely.

The lock of the restricted section's gate clicked quietly.

'_Muffliato_… _Salvio Hexa_…', Hermione whispered. She had practiced the protective charms intently in preparation for this. _Cannot get caught by Filch, _she thought, as she suddenly heard, 'Her-own-mynee'. She snickered, Viktor's pronunciation of her name making her both laugh and feel little butterflies in her stomach. She turned around and saw him leaning against the heavy, wooden table situated between two ceiling-high bookcases.

'You came', she sighed and walked towards him, the silky layers of her dress brushing against the floor.

'How koud I nott,', he got to his feet and towered over her, making Hermione feel tiny. His blue eyes pierced her hazel ones and for a moment there was nothing but silence between them.

Viktor lifted his strong hand and grasped her chin, tilting it even more upwards, 'I 'now, I said before, but u' a' so beautiful, Her-own-mynee'. She smiled and sighed, 'Kiss me.'

This prompted him to lifting Hermione's entire body up to meet his face. Their lips met each other carefully and she cradled his face with both of her hands. The sensation of the rough stubble on his chin felt exciting against her fingertips and his lips felt surprisingly soft. Hermione seemed weightless, as she twisted her legs around his waist, Viktor holding her there with only one hand, the other one being buried in her sleek hair. With one swift move to the back of her head, she loosened the knot her hair was twisted in, sending her golden mane spilling over her shoulders as he caressed it gently.

'U' smell so good', he whispered in her ear and she shivered and smiled. Their kiss grew more passionately and soon their tongues met in a delicious duel. Hermione had never thought her first kiss would feel this good. Viktor's steel-hard body against hers made her feel a tightening in her lower abdomen, the want for more.

He put her down on the table, their kiss continuing and his hands starting to travel over her collarbones and her breasts. His strong hands covered most of Hermione's ribcage. She pushed herself into him and started undoing the belt of the pants underneath his robes, her hands brushing against the stone-hard bulge underneath. Viktor undid his tie and suspended himself of his robe jacket, his white shirt hanging untucked where Hermione started to rid him of his boxers. She pushed his shirt up to let her hands glide over his torso. It looked like the marble statues of Greek gods, she had seen on various museum trips in London as a child. She could feel his pulse as her fingers travelled over his groin area and she started teasing him by drawing a line where his boxers started, making him moan in her mouth that was still on top of his. Too curious to drag it out longer, she pulled them down his hips and was astonished by his size and girth. She couldn't help but touch it, pumping her hand up and down his shaft. Viktor let out a hiss through gritted teeth and pulled Hermione's mouth even closer by grabbing her hair, his hand fisted in her hair. The young witch slowly undid his shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders. He truly looked like a God, every muscle and every fascia accentuated in the moonlight. While not letting go of his ready member, she hugged one of her legs around his waist, pushing his upper body closer to hers. Viktor started fumbling with the silk strings that laced her up in the back. 'Tear it open,', she whispered in his ear and a ripping sound could be heard just a moment later. He half lifted her out of the torn fabric, revealing dust-pink lace and matching silk as underwear, hugging her hips perfectly. Hermione lay down on the table, letting Viktor take in her sight, mindlessly stepping out of his pants and kicking of his shoes, her doing the same thing in the process. Her physique was gorgeous in the silver light of the moon, her slender torso perfected by a pair of perky breasts which she freed by quickly pulling of her bra. Her nipples hardened in the cold air of the library. He caressed her body with both of his hands carefully, running his thumb down her ribs and encasing her soft tits in both his hands. His touch felt like fire on her skin and she arched her back towards him. Viktor lent down, starting to kiss her neck, her collarbone and finally her nipples. One after the other he took them between his lips, sucking gently, rolling them with his tongue, the sensation sending warm, fuzzy shivers down her spine, she started to softly moan. He didn't stop at her bosom, but kept going towards her stomach and her panty line. Her lust taking over, she squealed as he pulled of her thong and started parting her legs with his head. His lips and tongue running over her mound, inching closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Finally, he pulled her entire body, grabbing her thighs, an inch closer to him and began caressing her lower lips and slit with his mouth. It felt like nothing Hermione had ever felt before and when he started flicking his tongue against her pearl, she felt a burning, electrical sensation builing between her legs. Grabbing his shaved head, she pushed it closer and closer into her parting, his motions becoming more aggressive all the while more delicious and she could feel the tension building even more, moaning 'Yes, Viktor… yes…', in the process. Her clitoris enclosed in his hot mouth, he took one hand that had lingered on her breast and slowly inserted his middle finger inside her slit. The sensation of being filled by his long, strong fingers while the vacuum around her pearl increased, she felt herself solidifying and squealed loudly, Viktor moaning into her sex in unison.

As he came up for air, she saw a lust in his eyes, she had seen before during their innocent study sessions in the library, which she could never place. But now she knew, he had been wanting to have her all along. This knowledge filled her with pride and a lot of desire for _more_.

'You're excellent at that,', she sighed, as he inched his face closer to hers, performing a quick clean up spell on his face. A devilish grin appeared on his face, almost boyish, and he quietly said, 'I'm seeker, I find… always.'

This made Hermione laugh and she pulled his face close to hers, kissing him gently and cradling his neck. In an attempt to pull him on the table, he snickered at her effort and lay down on his side next to her. More forcefully, she pushed down his shoulder, making his torso lay flat on the table. 'Your turn,', she said.

Hermione stood up and arching her back, she lent down towards his erection. Without putting much thought to the lack of practice she has had in that field, she grabbed it with one hand, and started cupping the tip with her mouth, building suction and slithering her tongue up and down his shaft while pumping with her hand as she couldn't possible fit it in her mouth. The thought of his girth and length pushing inside her gave her an unsettling, but arousing feeling. _He'll be gentle_, she thought. He had propped himself up on his arms to watch her and as she continued sucking his fully erect penis, he pushed his head back, hissing through his teeth.

'I want you, now.', said Hermione, as she came up for air. Viktor scooched forward to the edge of the table and held her closely, kissing her, his hands cradling the nape of her neck, down to her rear which he squeezed gently, pushing her closer to him. His erection bore in her thigh and she got excited to feel it enter her. In a swift motion, he picked her up, and again, she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her around the table, towards the moon-lit end facing the window. 'I want' to see u', he justified. He gently laid her down and bent towards her torso briefly, again caressing her breasts, to which she arched her back, their bodies meeting. 'I will hav' u now, okay?', his accent sounded stronger than ever, turning Hermione on even more. _Making friendships with wizards of the world, that's what I'm doing_, she thought, snickering. She looked in his eyes and nodded, 'Take me, Viktor'.

He grabbed his above average sized member and started by slowly rubbing it against her sex, creating friction against her clitoris. She felt herself already being wet and ready. With a quiet moan, her directed the tip of his erection towards her entrance. Slowly, inch by inch he pushed himself into her, holding onto her narrow hips with both his hands. Hermione moaned softly, a mixture between pain and pleasure slicing her open between her legs, and finally, he was all the way inside her and it was like the most intense feeling she had ever had. He started pumping into her slowly, adjusting to her reaction. As he kept going, the pain subsided completely and left nothing but her want of being pounded thoroughly by this gorgeous outlander. Hermione made her lust known by kicking up her heels, intertwining them behind him and pushing him closer to her. He reacted by moaning loudly, placing his flat palm on her stomach and increasing speed. His other hand which had grabbed her by her hips, travelled forward and as she pushed herself into him, he pressed his thumb directly on her pearl. He started massaging it, pinching it, rolling it between his fingers while pumping his shaft into her again and again. She squealed and the tension inside her sex started building, increasing in little waves until it plateaued and sent her into an explosive, shaking orgasm, intensified by the girth of Viktor's erection enclosed in her hot, moist walls. He growled and his motions became harder, more forceful, which Hermione enjoyed visibly.

He pulled out for a moment, which she used as an opportunity to tell him to lay down on the table. He did so and as she got up and stood in front of him, Viktor sat on the edge of the table and started kissing her passionately and she mounted him, crossing her legs behind his back, taking seat on his delicious dick. She felt herself expand to meet his size, her juices of lust making it easier for him to glide in. Kissing him intently she began to move upwards as his shaft filled her out completely. He moaned in her mouth and grabbed her hair, pulling it back so her neck was exposed. His lips felt electrical on her skin and the friction of his skin against her pelvic bone created tension once more. Victor intensified this by letting go of her hair and moving both hands to her rear, grabbing her cheeks hard, pulling them apart. This made himself enter her even deeper and they both surrendered to a unified climax, the boy not being able to hold himself back any longer. She felt his hot juices flooding her and her walls succumbing around it, Victor pumping in her hard while hissing, '_Da… da…', _which she knew to mean "Yes" in Bulgarian.

Exhausted they collapsed onto each other, laying on the table, panting. 'This was… exhilarating.', she sighed and laughed loudly, hiding her face in her hands.

Viktor let out a deep laugh and kissed her temple. They surrendered to a short nap. After they woke and had performed contraceptive spells and Hermione had repaired her dress and had gotten dressed, they gave each other one more kiss and they both retreated quietly to their respective dormitories, the memories they had just made not only lingering on their skin but in their eyes, for they sparkled with love and lust, for more.


	3. Bloody Hell, Hermione

**Up To No Good**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling.

Contains mature/ sexual content!

* * *

**Bloody Hell, Hermione.**

The last weeks had become a blur. From hunting for horcruxes to fighting for their life at the battle of Hogwarts. It had felt painful and intense and unreal. Ron hadn't completely grasped the gap Fred had left in his life. He caught himself waiting for his older brother to just pop up behind a corner in the burrow and make a daft joke. Ron had tried his best to support his mother any way possible, but most days it felt like there really wasn't anything one could do for Molly. She cooked frantically or remodeled the whole garden only to dig it up the next day.

One morning he had gone outside to help her, his mother being elbow deep in the dirt, replanting the rose bushes that lined the house.

‚Need a hand, mum?', he said quietly.  
As she looked up, something snapped, her face flushed and sweaty, she growled, ‚Ron, for the love of Merlin, no! No, you cannot help me.'  
Ron was quite astounded by her reaction, but as she got to her feet and grabbed his hand, she turned softer, ‚I'm sorry, it's just, I am dealing with this and I love you for wanting to help me overcome losing ... Fred.' A look of devastation crossed her face as she said his name, ‚'I will sort this out in due time, but I will need to do it in my own pace... Why don't you go out, live a little, travel, who knows, even go see Charlie? I don't want to burden you with taking care of your grieving mother.'  
Ron looked up, a tear forming in his eyes, ‚I am grieving, too, you know. It's not just your son that's gone, but also my brother.'  
Molly hugged him tight, little sobs escaping her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks, ‚I know, Ron, I'm sorry...'  
As she let him go, she tried her best at a smile and again encouraged, ‚You should still see what's out there, my son. When was the last time you saw Harry and Hermione?'  
Ron sighed, ‚Yeah, I guess, you're right. I should go see them. '  
You do that.'

To be fair, it had been a while since he had seen his two bestfriends. After the battle ended the three of them didn't really know what to do with themselves. They had continuously been fighting towards a shared goal, destroying Voldemort. They had schemed and planned, but never for what was going to happen once it was over. Harry had been the first to take action, moving into Grimmauld Place and Ginny joining him. Ron of course had had a feeling about the two of them being more than just friends, but was really quite surprised by his bestfriend's eagerness and bravery in sweeping Ron's little sister off her feet, after attaining his blessing of course.

As for Hermione, there of course had been that kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets. It had felt to Ron like an epiphany. The shining moment depicting happiness, it had felt like a cut between life before and life now. Her lips had felt like the most perfect match to his and their kiss had been passionate, hungry, fed by the war going on around them. But that had been it so far. After the battle, Hermione was determined to try and relieve her parents of the Obliviate spell she had put them under. She missed them dearly, but they were in Australia and she was hesitant to go. So instead, she had been staying with Harry and Ginny. What a thirdwheel, Ron had thought jokingly. Tonight he was going to join them and see what happens. He missed Hermione dearly, more than anything and anyone in this world. However, there was a sense of caution when thinking about her so freely, like she was still this unattainable girl he had been dreaming about for ages.

As he opened the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place after a rather hazardous, windy flight to London, he could hear the low buzzing of people talking and laughing in the kitchens. The place still looked almost the same to when they sought asylum there while hunting for horcruxes. Except someone had started stripping the tall walls of their dark wallpapers, leaving raw concrete wall above the wood paneling. In the corner of the hallway stood a box with different metal tools Ron did not recognize. Was Harry renovating this place without magic?

When Ron opened the kitchen door and the smell of good food, the sound of his bestfriends' voices and the warmth of the hearth in the corner hit him, he got this feeling of ‚Oh, how much I missed this.'  
Harry jumped up, a fat grin on his face, ‚Mate, how are you?!', giving him a boyish greeting. Ginny gave him a brief hug and smiled broadly, ‚What a surprise.'

Hermione got up hesitantly and as he pulled her in his arms, he ingested her scent, delicious and warm. Ron couldn't help but hug her tight, lift her off her feet and spin her around, his lips grazing the soft skin on her neck. ‚I missed you so much', he whispered almost inaudibly. It took everything out of him not to kiss her right there and he came to the same conclusion as back in the Chamber. He would do anything and everything for this girl and he never wanted to let her go. As he did, however, let go of their embrace, her facial expression was a mixture of happiness and nervousness.

After they had supper and one or two butter beers too many, they were all caught up on each other's life. Harry and Ginny were planning to renovate the place before returning to their respective occupations of training to be an auror and a healer which Ron thought suited Ginny well. After the couple had said Goodnight and Ron and Hermione were left by themselves, silence fall at the table and all that could be heard was the fire crackling in the background.

‚So you missed me…', Hermione said jokingly, her hand reaching out to meet his in the middle of the table.

‚I guess you could say so.', Ron smirked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

‚Well, I was… confused.', she said seriously, a little frown appearing between her brows, ‚I mean, one minute we're in the Chamber, kissing and the next you're off to go home… alone. You realize what that felt like to me? You not even asking wether I wanted to come?'

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red and her eyes glistened with tears she was visibly fighting back. It broke Ron's heart to watch her like that. He took a moment to collect his words, ‚I … am sorry. I really am. I realize it was not what you expected and I promise, it wasn't what I wanted at that time,', he took a deep breath and his voice began to shake, ‚I wanted and still want nothing more than to be with you, Hermione. I just, I needed to be there for Mom, even though I now know my help wasn't really … necessary.' He looked up at her, the girl pushing away tears from her cheeks.

She bit her lip, ‚I mean, I know it must be terrible for your mother, simply horrid. I never wanted to keep you from helping your family. It's just…', her voice became small and shy, ‚I missed you so much.'

Ron got up, walked around the table, sat down next to her and pulled her close. Her body seemed to fit perfectly in the nook of his shoulder. As she turned her head up to face him, he looked deeply in her eyes and he just knew. She's the one. ‚I love you, Hermione.' It prompted her to sit up, her lips suddenly and forcefully meeting his and it was the same magic of back at Hogwarts. Their mouths consumed each other and he knew exactly what to do, because he just knows her better than any one. His hands on her neck, he pulled her closer. When they came up for air, Hermione said, panting, ‚I love you too, Ronald.' A chuckle escaping him at hearing his full name. Their kiss continued for a while and Ron could've sworn it was sending sparks across the kitchen. Their bodies intertwined, there was a want to get closer and the heat between them started to grow.

Ron felt the rush of the butter beer hit him as he pushed Hermione back to lay her torso flat on the bench. He leant over her, continuing to cradle her neck, their lips playing a delicious game. Their bodies pressed against each other, Ron felt a throb below his belt. Her curves just felt too bloody good against him. ‚If we keep going, I don't think I can restrict myself, Hermione. You're so hot.'

She looked at him mischievously, ‚I don't want you to stop, but do you think we should move this upstairs?'

Ron picked her up, carrying her in his two arms, they continued kissing as he walked up the stairs, pushing open the door of the bedroom Hermione directed him to. It ironically had been the one he had shared with Harry when they spent Christmas here during their fifth year. The sheets of the heavy four-poster-bed were tucked in perfectly and you could just generally tell, someone as neat as Hermione must live here. As he put her down, she sat up at the edge of the bed, pulling him in, her kiss becoming more urgent. All the while she had thrown her cardigan off the bed and signaled him to unbutton her crisp, white shirt. He fumbled for a moment until he went impatient and just ripped it opened, her laughing, ‚Ron…'. She quickly rid herself of her jeans and got up on her knees to pull Ron's sweater over his head as he stood in front of the bed, holding her at her bare waist. Climbing on top of her only wearing his pants, pulled his torso close with her legs intertwined behind his body. He looked down and consumed her sight, she was even more gorgeous as he had always imagined. Her perky breasts were encased in a dark blue bra, that pushed them together in a mind-boggling way. Her waist was narrow and there was the cutest little mole next to her belly button which he had never seen. Her thong was made of lace and semi-transparent in a way that almost made him gasp as he could see her mound shining through the material. Oh, how excited he was to get in there. ‚You are absolutely gorgeous…', he sighed, kissing her neck and between her soft breasts, cupping one with his hand. Hermione arched her back and undid the bra, pulling it over her arms and throwing it off the bed. The release of her delicious tits prompted him to grab them a little harder than anticipated which she seemed to enjoy as she moaned softly at his touch. His mouth quickly found his way to her soft pinkt nipples which he encased. He played with them, sucking on them gently, sending goosebumps across her body, her hands in his hair.

As their lips reunited, she rolled herself gently on top of him, by flipping him with his back on the bed. ‚My turn to look at you…', she smiled. Taking seat direct on the crotch area of his pants, her hand travelled down his chin, over his broad chest. trailing the freckles with her finger tips down to his abs which over the past year have strengthened and were now quite defined. Her touch reached his belt and as she started undoing it she also began slightly tilting her hips back and forth, creating friction between them. Ron's erection intensifying, he closed his eyes for a second, and let a little moan escape his mouth as he felt the delicate curve of the parting between her legs against him.

Hermione got up, pulling the pants and socks slowly off of Ron, ridding herself of her high stockings in the process. His boxers presented a big bulge which she eyed curiously and as she stood at the edge of the bed, she started pushing her fingers under the waist band, driving Ron insane. When she finally pulled them down and off of him, it only took her a second, to take in his size, nod approvingly and start wrapping her hand around, sending waves of lust through his body. In a swift little motion, she got to her knees, parting his legs with her body and just like Ron had fantasized about at least a dozen times, she started taking his member in her mouth, her curly-haired head bopping up and down. He felt her forcing her mouth down to the base of his penis, taking in his full length, making Ron prop himself up on his elbow, grabbing her hair with one hand and throw back his head, hissing, ‚Bloody hell, Hermione. Get over here.'

She got up and in one move he threw her on the bed, turning his entire body around, his dick finding his way back in Hermione's mouth while he grabbed both her legs, parting them and holding aside her thong with one hand. As the movements of her mouth around his erection started to intensify, he began placing his mouth directly on her slit, slowly sending his tongues up and down before encasing her pearl with suction, flicking it back and forth with his tongue. Hermione moaned loudly, ‚This feels so good, Ron. Don't stop.' As he increased the speed of his movements around her clitoris, he started inserting first one, then two fingers inside her slid. It was dripping in her juice and as he finger-fucked her harder and harder, her vocalization intensified and it only took a couple more strokes of his long fingers and a little more suction around her pearl for her to be sent into climax. He felt himself edging as Hermione grabbed the sheets, her knuckles turning white, ebbs of moans escaping her mouth around his steel-hard cock. Her waves of orgasm made her entire body shake and once it subsided and he had turned around, there was a spark in her eyes as she laughed, ‚Well done, Ronald. Very well indeed.'

He smirked, positioning his body to lay with his head to the head board where Hermione joined him. She lay on her stomach, kissing him almost innocently, her finger lingering on his chest.

As she turned around, her backside faced him and he couldn't help but slap her round, peachy ass, massaging it with his hand while whispering in her hair, ‚Want to keep going?'

Instead of responding, Hermione pushed her backside into him, tilting her hips so her slit pressed against his still fully erect cock. ‚I've dreamed about this for so long…', Hermione admitted. This left Ron a bit speechless, never having thought she, too, was fantasizing about this exact moment. When he found words, all he could say was, ‚You drive me mad.'

She continued rocking her hips against his dick, lubing it with her juice. Grabbing it, he rubbed it one, two, three times against her pearl which was still flushed and swollen. He was so ready to have her and couldn't wait any longer, so Ron began pushing slowly but surely into her slit which accommodated him well, her tight walls warm and moist around him. His tempo increased and as he pushed himself into her, she squealed lightly, grabbing his hand and pulling it around her body to rest between her legs on her clitoris. He kissed her neck and as he pumped into her again and again he started massaging her sex with his whole flat hand only interrupted by cupping her breasts every so often, playing with her nipples and then returning back to stimulating her pearl. Executing complicated acrobatics, Hermione lifted her leg, letting Ron enter even deeper into her. His movements pushed Hermione more and more on her stomach and he drew out, only to position her flat on her stomach, her back arched slightly, so her rear was lifted. Ron grabbed onto her hips and pushed his erection into her, leaning down over her back, holding her in place just where he needed it most. His hand travelled back down under her to meet her clit which he massaged forcefully, Hermione's moans of approval increasing. The thought and feeling of fucking the love of his life, feeling her slit tighten around him, sent Ron over the edge and he pushed himself into her hard, as she squealed. He felt tighten and twitch underneath him as he felt his lust take over completely, his whole body exploding in climax and his juices filling her up to the rim. They pressed themselves into each other, costing out every last whim of their orgasm.

They held each other in a loving embrace, their skin warm and sticky against each other and lay there for a while.  
‚So,' Ron said jokingly once the initial post-sex exhaustion had worn off, ‚you're pretty good at this.'  
Hermione play-punched him in his chest and turned around to caress his cheek, slowly placing herself underneath him, her hand traveling down to his rear, pushing it between her legs. Ron raised a brow as she said smirkingly, ‚Ready for round two?'.


End file.
